


rainy saturday

by darling_dontworry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Rain, another humble offering, halp, i don't know how to tag things, kind of romantic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_dontworry/pseuds/darling_dontworry
Summary: Asanoya fluff inspired by rainy weather and slow jams





	rainy saturday

Asahi wakes up to the sound of rain on the roof. It’s early, probably. He cracks an eye open and a sliver of dark grey sky can be seen behind the curtains. Definitely early. He looks over at the outline of Yuu, who is sleeping with his back to him. A smile curves Asahi’s mouth and he shifts over to press himself against the tiny person next to him, slithering arms around Yuu’s waist and inhaling the scent of bar soap and laundered clothing. 

Asahi feels Yuu stir, a small hand tugging at him, pulling his arm tighter around his waist. Yuu turns his head slightly and speaks in a voice ragged with sleep.

“What time is it?”

Asahi shakes his head, buried in Yuu’s hair and neck.

“Don’t know. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

His sentences are clipped, self-conscious of morning breath. Yuu gives a contented sigh. 

“’S ok.”

Wiggling in Asahi’s arms, he turns so they’re face to face. Asahi blinks, sees the mess of brown hair and a peaceful smile, feels a kiss pressed onto his jawline. 

“It’s raining,” Yuu says. His eyes are closed, refusing to wake up fully. Asahi closes his eyes too. He hears the patter of the rain on the windows.

“I hear it,” he says.

“It’s Saturday.” 

“Yes.”

“We don’t have anything to do today.” 

“Mmm,” Asahi says, tucking Yuu’s head under his chin and pulling him close. He feels another kiss, wetter this time, on his neck. Asahi pulls away, looking down at Yuu. His eyes are open now. A slight smile lilts his mouth. Asahi thinks that it all spells a bit of mischief.

Pressing a kiss to Yuu’s forehead, Asahi slides his hands down his boyfriend’s back, creeps them beneath his t-shirt. The skin on his back is smooth and warm. Asahi pushes a leg between Yuu’s and the fabric of his joggers bunches mid-calf. It’s slightly uncomfortable. Yuu pushes him away slightly. 

“Off,” Yuu says.

Asahi gets it. He unravels himself from Yuu and slips his joggers off, tossing them somewhere next to the bed. He resumes his earlier position, Yuu’s head under his chin, limbs tangled together. He smoothes his hands up and down Yuu’s back in slow strokes. After a minute, Yuu wiggles again. Asahi opens his eyes and Yuu nudges his chin away. He tips his head up and stares Asahi in the eyes.

“Kiss,” he whispers.

Asahi immediately lowers his head and presses his mouth on Yuu’s. His lips are warm and soft. Yuu nudges Asahi’s lips open, slips his tongue in slowly, pressing closer and closer. Asahi feels like he’s falling into a hypnosis, his mind becoming pleasantly numb, warmth spreading from his gut to his limbs.

They stay there, kissing languidly, listening to the rain pattering on the roof, and Asahi wants to stay forever.


End file.
